


Around the World

by taibhrigh



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Brian couldn't stay in the US and Mexico would be the first place the Feds would look...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:** smallfandomfest #7 on LJ.
> 
> **Notes:** Thanks to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan) for the beta!

Brian was halfway down the large winding, wooden staircase which was nestled into the cliff sidewall, standing on one of the many landings that led from the road above to the beach below. From this vantage point he could see the beach, the ocean, and anyone coming down from the road. Right now his focus seemed to be on the rocks below, but in reality, he was focused on reviewing the events of the last couple of months.

He'd broken Dom out of jail. Well, off an armed transport bus. The whole thing had gone smoothly. It was just another thing that proved he wasn't meant to be a cop. They were deep into Mexico before an alert had even gone out. Radio jammers and flat tires worked well to stop the bus from going on or immediately calling for help.

Mia. Brian sighed. Mia was safe back in LA. They'd made sure she had an alibi. He knew she would want to run with them, but he also knew that Dom wanted his sister to have a normal life--friends, family, and a career. To finish med school and become the doctor she wanted to become. She couldn't do that on the run and everyone knew she would eventually start blaming Dom for that. No one wanted that, especially him.

He loved her. He'd also used her. First for information; then for sex so he wouldn't be alone because he knew, or thought he did at least, that he would never get what he really wanted. It had been unfair for Mia. And he didn't want to hurt her more than he already had so he had broken it off before the trial. He was also fairly sure she knew what drove him to his decisions.

So Mia was safe and during their last communication window had aced the semester and found herself a nice med student to date.

Dom. Brian wasn't sure how to classify Dom. The man still surprised him. Dom had only grinned and said, "they have cars there too" when he'd finished laying out the plan he thought they should follow.

Brian had planned for this since the trial started. Contingency plans in case things didn't go the way the ADA was promising. Sneaking into Mexico was easier than sneaking into the US. He'd had passports made--Canadian passports. The passports showed that Alexander Dominic and Conner O'Brien had flown from Toronto to Acapulco; then onto Buenos Aires, Cape Town, and Perth. They even had airline tickets to go with the travel.

Brian had paid a pretty penny for the passports, documents from Canada to Mexico, and the hacking job that backed everything up as long as the scans weren't very deep. And as long as they didn't do anything to draw attention to themselves, they had nothing to worry about. They were just two Canadian guys driving around Australia.

He felt a presence behind him and ask, "Well?"

"1973 Ford XA Falcon GT," Dom answered. "He restored it back to everything. Said the girl who sold it to him had painted it mint green." The last part was said with just a hint of disgust.

"I drove a neon orange monstrosity."

Dom laughed. "No accounting for taste."

Brian turned around, leaning his back against the railing and tipping down his shades. "Need I remind you that you and Jesse picked out that color."

Dom just shrugged. "Not nice blaming a dead guy."

"I wasn't." Brian answered, a small grin playing at his lips. "I clearly blame you for it."

Dom shrugged again and Brian turned back to look out at the ocean. They were driving a dark blue, non-descript jeep that had a surfboard attached to the roof. His surfboard, as Dom still had this belief that he would sink to the bottom of the ocean if he even tried. Instead he waited on the beach and watched. And the jeep kept them from joining a street race here or there; however, it didn't keep them from looking at the cars.

"What do you know about this place?" Dom asked, coming to lean on the railing next to him.

Brian looked over and at Dom and told him everything he could remember from the two travel books he'd bought at the airport when they'd landed in Australia nearly a month ago. He smirked when he saw the look on Dom's face. Brian had always been good at remembering the things he read. He smiled as he added, _"The more you read, the more you'll know. The more you read, the more places you'll go."_

"Did you just quote Dr. Seuss to me?"

Brian angled his body closer to Dom's before answering. "I did."

Dom shook his head. "Brian, man, you need better hobbies than reading and surfing."

This time Brian leaned in closer than before and whispered into Dom's ear. "I have other hobbies. Cars," he said, before quickly swiping his tongue below Dom's ear and blowing softly. "And you." Brian backed up slightly. "Which of those do you think I should give up?" he asked, looking into Dom's eyes.

"I retract my previous statement."

"Good man." Brian smiled as Don's arm wrapped him.

Dom leaned in and this time he was the one to whisper. "Are you going to commune with the waves or are we going back to the hotel?"

This time when Brian turned to lean his back against the railing he found himself face-to-face with Dom and the other man's arms basically wrapped around him. "You've found a race for us to watch?"

"Yeah," Dom admitted, but moved his body in even closer until there wasn't a chance that even a piece of paper could slide between them. "But, that's tonight."

Brian smirked and asked. "And until then we go back to the hotel and have our evil ways with each other?"

Dom leaned in and kissed Brian. "That seems like an excellent plan," Dom said, breaking the kiss. "We might also have a couple of freelance jobs at the race."

Brian nodded. They could use extra money, especially if they were planning on staying in the country for a little while longer. "I like it." Brian commented.

The two men started the climb back up the wooden staircase. "Besides," Brian began, "the waves will be here tomorrow and maybe then I'll be able to talk you into paddling out there with me."

"Don't bet on it."

"I always bet on you," Brian said with a grin, climbing into the passenger seat of the jeep.

Brian grinned to himself as he saw Dom puff out a sigh before climbing into the vehicle and knew that sooner or later he'd finally get the man out into the surf, even if it was just to sit on a surfboard.


End file.
